The invention relates to a single-use injector having a housing, having a resiliently loaded piston actuation ram which is arranged in the housing and which can be unlocked by means of a trigger unit, and having a cylinder/piston unit which comprises a cylinder and a piston which is spaced apart from the piston actuation ram.
DE 10 2007 031 714 A1 discloses such a single-use injector. The triggering of the single-use injector may frighten the patient. The patient may recoil. The single-use injector may thereby slip away from the provided injection location.
The present invention addresses the problem of constructing a single-use injector in such a manner that the patient does not become frightened during use.